


suits me just fine

by justanotherfacet



Series: Snippet-verse [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfacet/pseuds/justanotherfacet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor may not be the hot blond Biz <em>used</em> to imagine getting serious with, but he's definitely the one he wants for the long haul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suits me just fine

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it's probably because you read it on LiveJournal already. (It's posted as commentfic at the end of Biz and Taylor's primer under my LJ name.) The title is from Steve Earle's "South Nashville Blues".

Biz knows damn well he can be a real-life troll a lot of the time, but he tries to keep that side of him away from Taylor. And part of that is keeping his dick in his pants _except_ with Taylor. And yeah, now that Taylor's all the way in New York instead of in Phoenix _with him_ , that's a lot harder, pun definitely intended. But it took too damn long to convince Taylor to take a chance on being with him in the first place to fuck it up for a random pickup. And that's all it would be--whatever bit of him can handle an actual _relationship_ has "Taylor Pyatt" tattooed all over it.

Besides, for a pretty quiet guy, Taylor gives _great_ phone or Skype sex, which really surprised Biz at first considering _he's_ the one who basically can't keep his mouth shut even--or maybe _especially_ \--in bed. Admittedly, he doesn't even bother trying most of the time. Why should he when it's pretty obvious that Taylor gets off on his running his mouth about how great Taylor's making him feel? And when they _do_ need to keep it down, Taylor tends to either kiss him or slap a hand over his mouth, both of which are hot in their own right. Biz never realized sucking on fingers was something that worked for him before the time Taylor went down on him in one of the training rooms after a particularly shitty practice where they were just about the last people to leave.

Biz considered himself pretty experienced coming in, but Taylor's got a surprising number of Biz's first times. He wasn't Biz's first time with a guy period because that was way back in Juniors, but he _is_ the only one who's ever fucked him. Which was an experience Biz is never going to forget. Yeah, it hurt some and he was definitely feeling it the next day, but Taylor _inside_ him, doing his best to find every hot spot Biz _has_ , was _totally_ worth it. And totally worth repeating, too. He's the only guy Biz has ever really made out with--that wasn't even on the table back before he made it to the Show, and once he had he pretty much stuck to women for a lot of reasons. Taylor's the first _period_ to ever rim Biz, which made him fall apart and come _ridiculously_ fast especially because he was using those big, talented hands at the same time.

Every now and then he worries about what's going to happen if people find out that him and Taylor are _himandTaylor_ , but not that often. He's survived one round of "Biz is gay" rumors from that Vegas trip, Melanie's tweet saying Taylor's his only romantic interest, and trying to get #PyattsEyes to be a trending topic on Twitter for a birthday present, after all. He's sure as hell not ready to be the poster child for You Can Play, but he's not ashamed of Taylor, either. Hell, if anything he's more worried about what getting outed might do to Taylor than to him. And he suspects at least some of his teammates, maybe even some of Taylor's, have probably put two and two together already and just haven't told either of them about it. They've talked about the whole "coming out" thing a little, just enough to decide they're not going to lie if somebody _does_ ask but they're not volunteering info either. They're taking that policy with their families, too, at least for the moment. 

Fin


End file.
